Ladies Bar
by brojobs
Summary: Asami takes Korra out on a date, but things get a little out of hand. Dedicated to Carson. Just because. I do not own the characters or the show.


"Korra!" Asami ran up to her, in high heels and a fancy dress. "Whoa, what's the occasion?" Korra observed her getup, since she never dresses this fancy. Asami beamed. "For a date!" She flailed excitedly. "Who's the lucky guy?" Asami giggled, as if Korra said something funny. "More like, the lucky girl! You're my date, silly!" Korra's face turned red, surprised by her response. "M-me? On a date? Should dates be with boys and girls?" Asami smiled and held her hand. "Well, we're changing things up, aren't we?"

"A dress shop?" Korra looked around, observing all the dresses, and all the well dressed women shopping. "Yup! A date isn't a date if we don't look good! Besides," Asami looked down at her usual water tribe outfit. "You need to dress more feminine." Korra cringed. "_Who wants to dress up like a slut anyway?_"

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Korra stumbled around, trying to make her way through an unknown place that Asami was taking her. "Okay, now!" Korra opened her eyes to a hangout if some sort, mainly just females, nothing unusual, except, were those girls KISSING? "You brought me to a LESBIAN CLUB?!" Asami squealed. "Ms. Sato would never be caught here," she smirked. "Tonight, we're doing things we have never done before." Korra grew tense, for she'd never thought of doing things that.. Exotic. Immediately, Asami slid her hand down Korra's back, sensually rubbing her buttocks. "Korra, I've planned something." She pressed her legs together, trying not to get aroused, At least, not here. "Now let's have a date." She smirked and dragged her away.

"Ahh!" Asami loudly set her shot glass down, enjoying the sweet bitterness of her drink. "That hit the spot." She giggled drunkly. thinking of the outcome of the night. Korra stared at her cup of juice, not really intending to have a fun time. "So, can we leave now?" Korra sighed. She looked around at the other women, kissing, sweet talking each other, and doing things that shouldn't be done in public. "This is weird, Asami." Asami choked on her drink at Korra's words, she chortled loudy. She got sexually close to her, and stroked her chin. "You haven't seen weird yet, baby." She got close enough to kiss her, but just teased her. "Not yet~" She got up from the bar seat and stumbled to her shoulder. "What the hell are you drinking, is this juice?" She sniffed at her cup, not very impressed with her choice of drink. "Well, I don't drink." Korra pushed her drink away, trying not to make it apparent. "Barrrtender, a shot of your stroooongest drink, for the lady heeeere." The bartender nodded discreetly, getting the ingredients ready. "Asami, no, that stuff kills your brain cells." The bartender set down the drink. "Here." Asami giggled and took the shot, drunk it, and kissed Korra, passing the alcohol to her mouth. Korra stood there in shock, not believing what just happened. In a way, she couldn't believe Asami went this low, but in a way, she sort of _liked_ it. Trying to let the kiss go, she distracted herself in something else. "W-We should leave now, it's getting late." Asami pouted. "But you're not even drunk yet!" Korra rubbed her forehead, trying to calm her head. "Who said I wasn't?"

"This was fun, Asami." Korra walked side by side with her, holding her up, trying not to let her fall to the ground. "Nooo, the fun's not done yet." Asami whispered into her ear, letting Korra smell the alcohol in her voice. "Korra, I'm gonna do some stuff to you, stuff that shouldn't be done to other girls." Korra stopped in her tracks. "Asami, you're too drunk to think right." She whispered. "Noooo, I know what I'm gonna doooo." Her arm around Korra's shoulders slid down to her lower back. Korra squirmed around, not feeling comforable with what she was doing. "Asami, no." She kept walking, Asami on her shoulders and all. "Phooey". Asami gave up and stumbled along with her. " Well, if we're not gonna make beautiful love, can you at least walk me to my apartment?" Now Korra was really confused. "Apartment? Isn't your Dad a millionaire or something?" Asami took one big sigh. "It's a long story, Kor." She decided not to ask, she's drunk out of her mind, and depression while drunk, is well, bad.

They both stumbled into a small, comfortable apartment. There were bottles on the floor, some traces of underwear left behind, and even the scent of Mako's old cologne lingered around. The whole room had a happy, womanly touch, but it seemed so depressing at the same time. It was no wonder that she wanted go out. Asami fell down on the floor, face first into her fuchsia rug. "Korra, lie down with me." She patted the empty carpet next to her and grinned goofily. Korra didn't have much of a choice, so she lied down with her, kicking off her blue high heels, and stared at the pink ceiling next to the drunk lunatic. Asami rolled over to Korra's direction, staring at her. She observed everything from her dark skin, her beautiful blue eyes, her tight, turquoise dress that dangerously showed off her curves. Why was she so attracted to a girl? _Was it depression? Is she just desperate? Is she just lonely_? Asami poked the avatar's cheek, giving Korra a slight smile. "Pssssst. Korra." She turned to Asami. "What is it now?" Asami gave Korra a face that she's never gave before, it wasn't apparent if she was happy or just plain creepy. "I lied."

She pinned Korra to the floor, violently kissing her neck. "Asami! Stop!" Korra tried with all her strength to push her off, but there was some kind of powerful force against Asami, a force that she's only seen with males. _Was Asami actually.. horny_? Korra asked to herself "No, stop fighting it." Asami gave one of her sleazy smirks, and pressed her lips against hers, playing with her tongue. Korra put pressure against her legs, trying really hard not to get turned on. Asami sat on top of her, and quickly tried to slide her dress off. _Was Asami planning this all along, or is she still having a hard time with her and Mako's breakup? _Korra could do nothing but let her have her ways. She didn't even move. She lied there, no movement whatsoever. Korra could feel Asami's fingers prickle down her back, trying to get her dress off. "Asami, please, stop. You don't know what you're doing." Asami didn't hesitate, she was actually getting more turned on when Korra tried to stop her. "Korra, c'mon, don't fight it,_ just do it_." With all this pressure, there was only one thing Korra could do now. "Eh, what the hell." She reluctantly joined in.

Korra awkwardly kissed her back, since this was her first time. She started to feel_ moist_ at parts she's never laid a finger on. What were these feelings she was experiencing? Why was she so attracted to Asami? Them it hit her; she was always attracted to her. When she first saw her with Mako, she'd never seen a girl so attractive as her. Especially coming from a water tribe, she didn't have much experience with older women, (well, Katara didn't really count) She suddenly felt a strong, painful, wonderful feeling from _down there_. With so many distractions, she didn't realize she was being fingered. She bit Asami''s shoulders in pleasure. The only noises she could hear was both of them moaning in pleasure. Right there, there was no Tenzin telling her what and what not to do, not people judging her every move. Just her and Asami, having the time of their lives. No men to interrupt, no elders shaming them. _If only this moment could last forever, _Korra thought.


End file.
